Una Mirada
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: Cualquiera diría que su vida es perfecta, pero ella se siente vacía, quizás lo que necesita es justamente un poco de imperfección e inseguridad, algo como lo que siente cuando se encuentra con esa mirada de hielo...entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**NA:hola a todos, bueno esta es un fic bn cortito de dos chap q me andaba rondando la cabeza hace un buen rato...y bueno, al fin lo escribí...****espero que les guste.**

**Una Mirada. **

_By clover_

No sabía exactamente como había llegado hasta ese punto. Quizás en el fondo siempre lo había deseado...y no hablo de él exactamente, si no del hecho de hacer algo indevido, de tener que ocultarse de la gente. Estar en una situación en la que cualquier paso en falso podía llevarla a la ruina total siempre le había parecido peligrosamente exitante. Y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

Las benditas consecuencias.

Todo había comenzado sólo hacía tres meses atrás.

No, metía. Sabía perfectamente cual iba a ser su destino mucho antes. Casi hacía un año...Cuando comenzó a sentir esa mirada fría e hipnotizante cada vez que estaban juntos en un mismo lugar.

Por las mañanas en el comedor, durante las clases que tenían en común, cuando se encontraban en los pasillos o debían relizar algún deber de prefecto juntos.

Claro que ella ya conocía esa mirada suspicaz y calculadora, así que sabía como enfrentarla. Cuando lo descubría obserbandola, bastaba encaranle por un par de segundos con una mirada que profesara el mismo odio para que la dejara en paz.

Pero pronto notó que las miradas eran cada vez más frecuentes. Y, aún más, que había algo en esa mirada además de odio y desprecio, algo mucho más profundo y complejo. Era un brillo feroz y oscuro, que le daba un aire animal.

La primera idea que cruzó por su cabeza fue:

_"este loco quiere matarme". _

Le entró pánico, hiba a todos lados acompañada y evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto con él.

Sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y él no parecía tener ninguna intención de acercarcele, si no que solamente...la observaba.

**-xOx-**

Un tiempo después otra idea la perturvó. Pero esta parecía más imposible y disparatada que la anterior.

_"le gusto..." _

Ni si quiera lo alcanzó a meditar y ya se reprochaba las estupideces que pensaba.

_"simplemente imposible...él me odia" _se dijo intentando borrar la idea de su mente y volver a concentrarse en los estudios, como siempre lo había hecho.

Pero le fue imposible. Cada vez que se cruzaba con esos ojos depredadores se paralizaba. Ya no podía corresponderlos con la confianza de antes porque la insertidumbre la carcomía y era cada vez más poderosa.

¿qué hay detrás de esos ojos?

Quería descubrir a como diera lugar que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico. Lo escudriñaba cada vez que podía...

Hasta que terminó por descubrirlo y convenserse. Logró reconoser el deseo que reflejaban cada vez que la miraban. Y después le pareció increíble que no lo hubiera notado antes.

_"¡es tan evidente!"_

Él la deseaba y al paecer estaba obsesionado.

_"que mejor"._ Ahora sabía que tenía poder sobre él, y pensaba aprovecharlo.

**-xOx-**

_"si con toda esta ropa encima ya le gusto ni me imagino como se pondría si me arreglara un poco" _

Unos cuantos recortes a su uniforme, un delineador y una liga para el cabello bastaron.

Cuando se sentó esa mañana en el comedor esperó unos instentes para captar la mirada del chico y luego, se limitó a girar la cabeza en dirección a él, procurando batir su cabello y a mirarlo con suficiencia.

El efecto fue inmediato. Sus cejas se fruncieron y sus labios se curbaron hacia abajo en una mueca de desagrado.

Sabía que lo había descubierto.

Sin embargo se apresuró a corregir su rotro con una sonrisa ladeada y levantando el menton hacia un lado para mirarla desde arriva con aire crítico,como dándole a entender que aprovaba su cambio.

Por su parte, ella pestañó un par de veces, como sin creerlo. _"¿acaso me está sonrriendo?"_ luego se apresuró a volver a su desayuno. Sentía como le latía fuertemente su corazón y estaba segura de que habían enrrojecido.

_"¿por qué me puse ten nerviosa?"_

En ese instante comensó oficialmente el juego.

**-xOx-**

Poco a poco se fue obsesionando. Derrepente se encontró deseando verlo a cada momento y poder mirarlo con descaro, cuidando que que nadie los descubriera, por supuesto.

Se sorprendió soñando con él, y no eran sueños de princesas y arcoíris precisamente. Despertaba sudando frío y con la respiración entre cortada. Espantada con su propia imaginación, pero, paradójicamente, deseando dormir nuevamente.

Sin darse cuenta se había vueltó completamente dependiente de él.¡habían cambiado de roles!...Un escalosfríos recorría su cuerpo con una simple mirada y las piernas le temblaban cuando le dirigía un insulto o cuando pronunciaba su nombre con un desprecio tan marcado y cínico.

**-xOx-**

Bueno, y así habían estado hasta hace unos cuantos meses. Cuando, por asares del destino se vieron obligados a encararse.

Bendito destino.

Fue un lunes.Ella caminaba por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts iluminados por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas.

Hacía un frío de los mil demonios. Lo recordaba porque a pesar de llevar su abrigo le temblaban las mandíbulas y podía ver su aliento al respirar. Se detuvo un segundo para estirar sus calsetas hasta arriva de sus rodillas, se acomodó la bufanda y siguió su camino sin notar la presencia de alguien más al final del pasillo.

-¿Granger?-preguntó una voz contrariada y deliciosamente familiar.

Hermione sintió un ardor entre sus piernas que la hizo ruborizar, sin embargo su voz se mantuvo firme al pronunciar su apellido.

-Malfoy...-_"no puede ser, simplemente es imposible...¿estaré soñando de nuevo?"-¿_qué haces aquí?

-mi ronda, por supuesto-contestó al tiempo que intentaba disimular una mirada lujuriosa-¿tú?

-lo mismo.

-que curioso...si las rondas son delegadas a UN sólo alumno por cuatro horas¿no te parece extraño que nos hayamos encontrado?

Era cierto, pero estaba segura de que le tocaba a ella vigilar esa noche. _"¿entonces...?"_

-¿qué insinuas?-preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas.

-no insinúo-aclaró-digo que viniste por que sabías que me tocaba la ronda a mi...

Las mejillas de la Gryffindor se hincharon de la indignación.

-¡pero qué dices!...¿qué yo...a ti?...¡JA!-dio un paso hacia él y lo apuntó con el índice-¡no me sorprendería nada que fueras tú el que hubiera venido a buscárme!

Malfoy soltó una carcagada.

-porfavor Granger, no seas patética...sé que te traigo loquita, no lo niegues

-¡pero qué hipócrita!...¡si ese eres tú! ERES TÚ EL QUE ME ACOSA ASQUEROSO HURON ALBINO.

-pero-acortó aún más la distancia que los separaba, quedando tan sólo a centímetros de ella -tu no te quedas atrás..._señorita perfecta_

Hermione no se movió de su lugar, sino que lo encaró desafiante, sin embargo tampoco negó lo dicho.

Al parecer eso bastó para chico. Porque al siguiente segundo ya estaba sobre la muchacha, y sólo nesecitó otro segundo más para juntar sus labios con los de ella en un ansiado y desesperado beso.

**... ... ... ... ... O.O!!!!!**

Fue Hermione la que cortó el contacto, dando un paso hacia atrás algo aturdida. _"¿acaso acabo de besarme con Malfoy?"_ pestañó un par de veces y enfocó el rostró del chico, quien sonreía con arrogancia _"¡oh por dios!...es...es simplemente inconsebible"_

Limpió los restos de saliva que quedaron en sus labios...y un poco de sus mejillas.

-Malfoy...-el chico la miró expectante-¡eso fue desepcionante!-su sonrisa se borró al instante-esa...COSA...que acabas de hacer dentro de mi boca fue prácticamente mi primer beso-parecía al borde de las lagrimas _"totalmente matapasiones...por lo menos así dejaré de soñar con él"_-...si todos los hombre besan así creo que me haré monja...

El Slytherin lejos de enojarce pareció meditar las palabras dichas por la chica-mmm ciertamente eso no me lo esperaba...aunque es evidente si eres una primeriza-entonces volvió la vista a la castaña para dedicarle una sonrisa maliciosa-ya decía yo que eras virgen...¡pero que ni siquiera hayas dado un beso en tu vida!...-volvió a acercarse a ella-aunque es exactamente por eso que me exitas tanto, _Granger_...

Pero Hermione lo esquivó, estaba segura de que no quería sentir de nuevo esa lengua imprudente pasearse dentro de su boca como Pedro por sus casa.

-vamos Granger-insistió el otro-te diría que lo siento, pero sería una mentira...además no me revajaría a disculparme con una sangre sucia...lo que si puedo hacer es "compensarte"-tomó a la chica por los brazos y la atrapó contra la pared...relativamente contra su voluntad.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando una nueva violación. Sin embargo lo que sintió luego en sus labios fue completamente diferente y extrañamente agradable.

Era un beso tierno, contenido. Los labios del rubio acariciaban los suyos y luego precionaban levemente, atrapando el inferior suyo. Unos segundo después la lengua del chico volvía a estar dentro de su boca, pero con movimientos mucho más lentos y cuidadosos. Y así fue hasta que la propia Hermione aumentó el ritmo.

Se deshizo de los brazos de Malfoy para colgarse a su cuello, mientras que él aprovechó su arranque pasional para tomarla por la cintura y acariciar su espalda. Terminaron con la respiración entre cortada y las mejillas y labios rosados por el roce.

Ella estuvo unos instantes en silencio para cobrar la compostura y procesar todo lo ocurrido, finalmente suspiró.

-mucho mejor...lo admito-deslizó las palabras quedamente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-lo sé-contestó altanero.

-mm bueno-sutilmente se deshizo del abrazó del chico, algo incómoda- ya es tarde...adios

Y se perdió entre las sombras deseando que el Slytherin hiciera algo para detenerla...lo que nunca ocurrió.

**-xOx-**

Al día siguiente y durante toda la semana no volvieron a cruzar miradas. Aunque ella si lo buscaba, él parecía no percatarse.

_"maldita rata despigmentada...SUBDESARROLLADO DESABRIDO!!!"_ pensaba apretando los puños con fuerza ante la idea de que todo hubiera sido un juego planeado por el chico para reírse con sus compañeros_. "¿y si todo fue una mentira?...y ahora que hago para sacarmelo de la cabeza". _

Estaba agobiada, sentía tóxico el aire que respiraba, se ahogaba en su propio cuerpo **(NA: no se muy bien como explicar la sensación, pero es algo así) **quería ir y matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, humillarlo como él lo había hecho. Deseaba con toda su alma que se presentara una segunda opotunidad para refregarlo contra el piso y hacerle sentir aunque fuese por unos instantes todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo ella.

Pero los días pasaban y esa oportunidad se veía cada vez más lejana.

Hasta que se resignó a esconder ese episodio de su vida en lo más oscuro de su corazón, donde nadie pudiera verlo ni sospecharlo.

Pasó un mes de eso y aunque sentía que su alma sólo había sido reparada con pedazos de cinta adhesiva, por lo menos podía volver a sonreír con naturalidad y disfrutar con sus amigos sin pensar todo el día en él.

Era un día normal, luego de un receso de diez minutos tenía clases de astronomía.

Lamentablemente para ella, era físicamente imposible recorrer en diez minutos el castillo, desde las mazmorras hasta la torre del observatorio y mucho menor cuando se tienen escaleras que gustan de cambiar.

Cuando llegó ya todos los alumnos que tomaban ese optativo estaban instalados en los puesto de adelante, observando atentamente unas diapocitivas sobre los diferentes sistemas y estrellas que había preparado la profesora. Aprovechó la oscuridad de la sala para pasar desarpercibida y muy a su pesar tuvo que sentarse atrás y captar la mitad de la información que era transmitida.

Cinco minutos despúes sintió que la puerta se abría nuevamente, pero no le prestó mayor atención sino hasta notar que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Y al voltear a ver quien era el imprudente...

_"NOOOOOOOO...¡estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí...de todos los malditos alumnos que llegan tarde a clases tenía que ser él!"-_ al notar que él la miraba le dedicó la mejor mirada de odio que tenía y que había reservado especialemtne para ese día. Que aumentó aún más (si eso era posible) al ver que el chico sonreía.

_"será cretino..."_

Y volvió la atención a la clase.

-¿por qué me miras así?-preguntó el otro en un susurro.

_"ahí está, la pregunta que tanto había deseado escuchar...por fin tengo la oportunidad de desquitarme...¡y tenía que ser en medio de una clase!"_

-¿y por que crees tú?-susurró como respuesta.

-pues la verdad no me lo imagino...hasta donde tenía entendido la otra noche nos la pasamos bien...

_"¡ah no!...es el colmo de la patudes!..."_

-eres un idiota...

-quizás, pero eso no responde mi pregunta...¿por qué tan molesta?

_"y ahora que le digo, no le puedo decir que es porque después de eso no volvió ni a mirarme...pareserá que me gusta y que deseo que me mire y que nos besemos de nuevo...aunque ¿es mentira?..."_ lo meditó otro segundo _"¡no puedo dejar que lo sepa...sería todavía más humillante...¿y entonces que hago?"_

Fue el chico quien rompió nuevamente el silencio.

-si quieres podemos repetirlo-siseo y Hermione sintió que sus dedos fríos se deslizaban hasta tocar su muslo.

-¡serás puerco!-exclamó corriendo sus piernas.

-¿qué no quieres?-volvió a acercarse para presionar sus piernas contra las de ellas y Hermione sintió de nuevo esa delisiosa sensación que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio-¿vez como si quieres?...a mi no me engañas...

Simplemente no lo podía creer ahí estaba la oportunidad de humillarlo que tanto había soñado, y ahora que porfín podía hacerlo...no quería, no podía hacerlo.

Volvió a sentir sus dedos frios recorrer sus piernas, pero esta vez no hizo nada para impedirlo, sino que se fijó en la chica que estaba sentada una silla a su derecha, quien todavía no los descubría.

Las manos del chico subieron y lentamente se fueron perdiendo bajo su falda, sin embargo ella mantenía sus piernas bien apretadas para bloquear el paso.

-vamos...-intentó abrirse camino.

-basta-suspiró.

-¿de veras quieres que pare?-alcansó a acariciar parte de sus bragas.

-basta-repitió algo más desidida. Entonces Malfoy retiró su mano.

-bueno, si eso es lo que quieres-se encogió de hombre y volvió su atención a lo que decía la profesora.

Después de eso las mirada volvieron. Al pareser era el rechazó lo que provocaba al Slytherin. El problemas era como dercir que no **(como la canción :P) **si mientras más lo rechazaba más insistía y habían más posibilidades de ser descubiertos.

**-xOx-**

**y eso es!...que les pareció la primera parte???**

**bueno como dato freak les cuento que jamás me había involucrado tanto sentimentalmente en una historia...y esta es un poco más subidita de tono que las otras que he subido (aunq no muxo¬ ¬)**

**y sorry si encuentran muchos errores en la ortografía...es q mi compu no tiene corrector T.T y soy media dislexica**

**bueno y ahora les agradecería infinitamente que apretaran el botoncito "GO" y me dejaran un RR para saber si les gusto y si les perecio del asco...**

**cariños a todos, **

**Clover**

**umm...PD: para la gente q ha leido mi otro fic "Mascaras"...SORRYYYYY!!! siento no acutalizar pero es q no podia concentrarme en la historia si tenia esta idea xD asi q ahora vuelvo al fic**

**y para la gente que no lo ha leido...leanlo (jejejeje)...está relindo y tb es Dr-Hr muy divertido**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2: Perdiendo el control y algo más que atracción. **

Si era rechazo lo que quería, rechazo era lo que iba a obtener.

Y aunque siempre se prestaba para "los encuentros casuales no tan casuales" con el chico, nunca iban más lejos de un apretón de labios supuestamente forzado. El problema era que cada vez se le hacía más difícil resistirse.

Hasta que un día simplemente ya no lo aguantó.

Estaba en medio de una clase de pociones, ayudando a Neville con su poción revitalizarte cuando, en un descuido, el chico derramó todo en contenido del caldero sobre el uniforme de la castaña.

Todo quedó en silencio y Snape pegó su mirada inexpresiva en los dos Gryffindor.

-veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por la inaptitud del señor Longbotton y otro diez puntos por interrumpir la clase-luego se fijó en la chica-debería elegir mejor con quien hace sus trabajos señorita Granger...¡tiene diez minutos para limpiarse!

Hermione se apresuró a salir de la clase y corrió al baño.

Se acercó al lavabo y abrió la llave, pero enseguida lo recordó. _"¡que torpe!, si soy bruja"_ buscó su varita en el bolsillo de su capa y con un simple movimiento logró retirar los restos de la poción.

Y se disponía a salir cuando alguien se le adelantó a abrir la puerta.

Y... ¡oh, sorpresa! Era Draco Malfoy.

-¿qué hace aquí?-preguntó disgustada-este baño es de chicas.

-¡daaa¡-exclamó con expresión boba-eso ya lo sé, pero es obvio que no te iba a encontrar en el de chicos-explico con tono casual, acercándose seductoramente.

-lo siento pero yo ya me voy-dijo resuelta, pasando de él. Pero Malfoy la tomó por el brazo e hizo que se girara a verlo.

-no te hagas la esquiva-de un tirón la atrajo hacia si y la atrapo con si brazo libre.

-¡suéltame!

-nop-la aferró con más fuerza, acercando su rostro al de ella, buscando sus labios.

Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, corrió sus rostro, pero él no desistió.

Ya sin paciencia se revolvió bajo los brazos del rubio hasta que logró zafarse de un tirón, sin embargo vio que el chico se le acercaba nuevamente y no lo aguantó más.

-¡ya basta!-exclamó furiosa, sorprendiendo Slytherin-¿por qué cresta somos siempre las mujeres las que debemos abstenernos mientras que ustedes pueden andar lanzándose como animales cuando se les da la gana...ándate enterando Malfoy que yo no soy como las otras y no voy a permitir que tus ideales machistas sigan dominándome-y sin más tomó el rostro del rubio y lo acercó a ella con brusquedad para besarlo en la labios. Y tan sorpresivo y rápido como comenzó, terminó-para que te quede claro.

Por supuesto que despuésde eso volvió a las masmorras, es decir¡no iba a dejar de asistir a clases por un chico, por más guapo, sexy y exitante que fuera!

Y luego de aclarado ese asunto todo fue más sencillos, bueno...sólo si se tiene asumido que los encuentros era inevitables, porque ahora no debía contenerse y podía actuar a sus anchas.

Algo que, al parecer, era completamente nuevo para el rubio, pero él no se quejaba e incluso se hubiera atrevido decir que lo disfrutaba.

**-xOx- **

Recordaba un encuentro memorable.

No estaba segura del día, pero había sido después del partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, el último de la temporada y el que decidía quien sería el ganador de ese año. Claro que Gryffindor ganó y Slytherin quedó en segundo, así que todos los de la casa celebrarían el triunfo esa noche.

Pero en el día debían estudiar para los exámenes finales que serían la siguiente semana.

Y como era de esperarse Harry sólo había estudiado la mitad de las asignaturas y estaba muy, pero muy atrasado.

-¡rayos!, se me quedó la capa en los vestidores-exclamó molesto luego de rebuscar en su morral. Enseguida miró a Hermione con cara de perrito faldero-por favooor!...tu ya estudiaste todo.

Su amiga lo miró de soslayo-esta bien-refunfuñó-pero que sea la última vez.

Harry deposito un beso en su mejilla y sonrió como niño bueno.

-la última, lo prometo.

Con un suspiro la chica se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a los vestidores de chicos.

Era un día soleado y caluroso y de camino al campo le muchacha lamentó no haber dejado su capa en el castillo ya que ahora hacía de peso muerto en sus manos **(que chica tan floja digo yo). **

Finalmente llegó a los vestidores. Era un lugar amplio cubierto con varias hileras de casilleros que formaban pasillos de metro y medio. A un lado estaban las duchas y al otro unos bancos que atravesaban el vestidor y luego seguían en la pared de al fondo.

Franqueó los casilleros y descubrió un bulto negro en la esquina más alejada de la banca.

_"esa debe ser la capa..."_

Un segundo después escuchó que alguien abría una de las duchas y el agua que comenzaba a caer, así que se apresuró a tomar la capa y salir antes de que la descubrieran.

Levantó el bulto que efectivamente era una capa, el problema fue que dentro de ella habían unas calcetas y unos boxers que Harry no había mencionado, además de todo un uniforme... ¡equipo de Slytherin! Y con el apuro había hecho que todo cayera al suelo provocando un ruido no menor considerando que sólo se escuchaba la ducha...un ruido lo suficientemente fuerte para que quien fuera que se estuviera duchando notara su presencia.

_"ups"_

Torpemente levantó los boxers y parte del uniforme justo en el momento que el chico que se duchaba aparecía entre uno de los casilleros, cubierto sólo por una toalla.

-¿quién anda ahí?

La pregunta sonó tan fuerte en medio del silencio que Hermione dejó caer todas las cosas.

-¿Granger?-volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con un dejo de burla-¿qué haces con mi ropa interior?

_"maldición, maldición, MALDICIÓN...¡¿por qué a miiii?!..¡¿por qué él?!...debo parecer una completa idiota hincada en medio de toda su ropa y mirándolo así...¡Hermione deja de mirarlo que se te van a salir los ojos!...¿por que su toalla tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente pequeña?"_

-yo...este_...-"¿por qué vine?... ¡ah! cierto"_-vine a buscar una...capa

-claro...pero te informo que eso no es una capa...es MI ropa interior

Hermione se incorporó y lo miró con expresión molesta-bueno...pues lo que estaba a la vista era una capa, que hallas escondido tu porquería de calzoncillos en ella ya no es mi problema...

-de todas formas la excusa de la capa es muy pobre-rebatió el otro, suspicaz-digo ¿cómo se te quedaría una capa en los vestidores de chicos?

-pues resulta que vine a buscar la capa de Harry...-se detuvo al notar que el rostro del chico se desfiguraba en una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Potter?-preguntó en un escupo.

-¿qué, celoso?

-¿celoso yo...de Potter?... ¡ja!, como si ese cretino pudiera superarme en algo, además-sonrió con suficiencia-tú no podrías estar con otro chico...a mi nadie me supera.

-eso es lo que tu crees...pero no tienes como saberlo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-quizás si salga con Harry, con Ron o con cualquier otro...después de todo perece que no soy tan fea ¿cierto?

Malfoy frunció aún más el ceño e escrutó el rostro de la chica en busca de algún gesto que la delatara, pero ella permanecía firme. Entonces se lanzó sobre ella y la atrapó por los hombros.

-¡no te atrevas a estar con otro chico!-rugió sorprendiendo a Hermione.

-perdóname Malfoy-interrumpió elevando la voz para imponerse-pero yo puedo salir con quien se me de la gana...además, tú y yo no tenemos nada...

-sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto-Hermione lo miró desconcertada, simplemente no lograba concebir lo que oía, era tan...irreal-estás marcada...ambos lo estamos y ya no tenemos como salir de esta-siguió, de repente su tono de voz se matizó con angustia-y sé perfectamente que no podrías estar con alguien más sin sentirte miserable...

-yo...-bajó la mirada incómoda ante una verdad tan potente dicha tan bruscamente. Entonces sintió que los dedos del chico corrían su cabello hacia un lado para dejar su cuello al descubierto. Instintivamente ella inclinó su cabeza para permitirle un mejor contacto, resignada a lo que seguía, mientras él besaba su piel, subiendo por su mentón hasta llegar a sus labios, que los esperaban abiertos y ansiosos.

ya no hacía vuelta atrás y ambos lo sabía.

_Ahora estaban atados_.

Con un movimiento de brazos levantó a la chica con una facilidad sobrecogedora y Hermione, sin dejar de besarlo, aprovechó para rodearlo por la cintura con ambas piernas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Malfoy caminó hasta la ducha más cercana que enseguida lanzó un chorro frío sobre ambos chicos, votando inevitablemente la tolla que cubría al rubio.

Hermione ya no pensaba, ya no razonaba nada. Ni siquiera se detuvo a meditar las consecuencias cuando sintió que unos dedos largos y delgados bajaban sus bragas. Estaba cegada por el placer.

Sus dedos la exploraron delicadamente y con rítmicos movimientos circulares, abriéndose paso hasta lograr sonsacar un par de gemidos de placer de los labios de la chica.

Se miraron unos instantes con intensidad. Hermione se acercó para besarlo y luego asintió levemente.

En un principio fue lento y delicado. Procurando no lastimarla, mientras ella soltaba pequeños quejidos que poco a poco se fueron suavizando, hasta transformarse en suspiros conforme aumentaban el ritmo.

Finalmente Hermione calló rendida, apenas ahogando un profundo gemido, sobre los brazos del rubio, quien la recibió al tiempo que se apoyaba en una de las paredes de la ducha, también agotado.

Y se quedaron ahí, confortados por el agua, ahora caliente y con el abrazo del otro. Cada uno muy conciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La primera de muchas.

Hermione estaba aturdida, y no por el echo de haber perdido su virginidad, así tan repentinamente, sin si quiera tener un novio. Sino por la cantidad de sentimientos que se vieron involucrados en el acto. Había percibido claramente el cuidado y el cariño con el que había sido tratada.

_"pero... ¿por qué?"_

Como deseaba preguntarle, sin embargo fueron otras las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

-creo que será mejor que volvamos al castillo.

-claro

Los dos se incorporaron y tomaron sus cosas en silencio.

Para desgracia de Hermione ni uno de los dos andaba con su varita así que no pudo secar su ropa.

En ese momento agradeció profundamente haber traído su capa.

Irónicamente se ocultó tras unos casilleros para quitarse el uniforme y colocarse la capa sin que el chico la viera.

-mejor sale primero-Hermione lo miró sin comprender-para que no nos vean juntos.

-ah...bueno-y entonces, como impulsada por una fuerza superior a ella, avanzó hasta donde se encontraba el chico y lo besó levemente en los labios a modo de despedida. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había echo se apresuró a salir del lugar sin siquiera ver la leve sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios del rubio.

Esa tarde anduvo por todo el castillo sin nada más que un capa que ante cualquier descuido podía dejarla en evidencia...nunca se había sentido más viva.

**-xOx-**

Desde entonces fue como si ambos hubieran hecho un pacto sin palabras de estar siempre que se pudiera y de no decirle nada a nadie.

Y ahí estaba Hermione, sentada al calor de la chimenea supuestamente mirando como sus dos mejores amigos jugaban un partido de ajedrez mágico, pero perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando todo lo ocurrido en los últimos tres meses, buscando alguna posibilidad de haber evitado todo...y sin encontrarla.

_"era inevitable"_ concluyó con un suspiro, luego miró el reloj. _"cinco para las once...pronto empezará su ronda..."_

-disculpen chicos debo ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro antes de que cierre-dijo levantándose de su butaca.

No iba a seguir cabeceándose con lo ocurrido, ni imaginarse lo que pasaría después...era mejor concentrarse en lo inmediato, en lo que ocurriría esa noche y en muchas noches más...y tardes y mañanas...y en lo bien que lo pasarían. Por que con él nunca se sabía, pero siempre era algo que la hacía feliz...y con eso le bastaba de momento.

FIN

**¡lista para los tomates podridos!**

**jajajaja, bueno nose ustedes, pero por lo menos quedó como quería...eso ya es un logro...**

**eso si, había enpezado este fic con la idea de algo puramente sexual, una atracción física, pero al final terminé incluyendo sentimientos T.T...no puedo evitarlo...soy una cursi**

**pero bueno ya no digo más...ahora les sedo la palabra**

**es cosa de dejarme un RR que no les ocupará más de medio minuto...un RR que hará muy muy a esta umilde servidora**

**bueno y ahora si me voy**

**gracias por leerme...y espero leerlos**

**cariño**

**clover.**


End file.
